Zelda vs Golden Sun
by Makaw
Summary: this is what I think would happen. Please R&R, even if it's bad.


Link walked into a building with one large room. Epona was waiting patiently outside for him. He had his sword our and his shield at the ready, in case of any danger. Two wall torches lit up. The room was instantly filled with light. Twin Rova flew on their brooms in front of him. They cackled wickedly.  
  
"I don't like this Link. They seem like they have something else up their sleeves this time." Navi warned.  
  
Link shrugged. He had dealt with the sister witches before. This time wouldn't be any different.   
  
The witches cackled again, saying, "Let the powers of the twin witches be unfurled. Powers of might, and dark magic. Send this being to another world. And make sure his life there is tragic!"  
  
"It's a trap!" Navi screamed. "They set the building up with a dimensional portal! It could send us anywhere through time, space, and its dimensions! We have to get out of here!"  
  
But it was too late. The portal had already sucked Link and his fairy in! The last sound of Hyrule Link heard was Epona smashing through the doors and racing after him. The Witches smiled at each other. Now they had all the time in the world, to figure out how to help Ganondorf escape! Link awoke with a splitting headache.   
  
Navi was hovering over him, "Good you're awake! We're in some forest. But I think we're well hidden, by the trees. So enemies, if any, will have a hard time seeing us. Behind the tree in front of you is an open field." Link got up. "Wait!" Navi whispered harshly. "There are some creatures in the open plain."  
  
Link pulled out his sword and shield instantly. He peered around the tree to get a good look at the field of grass. Navi was right. There was something alive in the fields. Link charged silently out of the woods and at the moving figures.  
  
Isaac sighed as he finished refilling up Mia's bag with the hard nuts she'd dropped.   
  
"Come on guys! I'm done let's get going." He called out. "I'm sorry I tripped you Mia, but I put your stuff back."  
  
Isaac's friends, Mia, Garet, and Ivan, walked out from under the cool shade of the trees. The grassy plains they were on had a little patch of forest on either side of the plains.   
  
"It's o-" Mia began.   
  
She stopped and turned to the forest on the other side of the plains. She had heard some of the grass move.   
  
"Get ready," she whispered to her friends. "I think I hear a monster coming.   
  
Nodding in agreement the friends got their weapons out. They four friends tried to pretend like they were paying attention to the bag of nuts. Isaac handed Mia her bag. Garet occupied himself by swatting a fly. Link slunk farther down in the grass.   
  
Navi flew back to him with a report."They know you're here and they're ready to attack you. But be cautious I'm sensing a magical aura around them, especially that one with the red armor and battle- ax. He swatted at me like I was some sort of bug!"  
  
Link nodded silently to Navi's useful information. He'd fought more than four enemies at once. These four would be a piece of cake. He got up and charged them. Suddenly, the earth in front of him exploded. Link was thrown on his back. Before he could get back up again, he was hit by an onslaught of attacks. He felt fire, ice, rocks, winds, lightning, and other elements that caused as much pain as the last.  
  
Isaac put his hand down. "I think we showed hi-" he starred at the limp warrior.   
  
Something glowing was circling his body. The warrior rose to his feet, sword and shield in hand.   
  
"He revived himself," Mia said.   
  
Link put the bottle that once contained a fairy away. He had underestimated them. The one in red raised his hand. Link put his shield up just in time, as hot lava shot out of the ground in front of him. Garet concentrated a little more and caused the ground between them and Link to be divided by lava. Lava shot of the ground like water out of a broken pipe. It was constant and high, so that it blocked both parties view of each other. With this new distraction in place, the four friends could plan a strategy. Link already had a strategy planned out. He had to divide and conquer. How? He didn't know yet. But he'd figure it out. He always did. A new stunning sight interrupted the psynergy bearing friends, as Link walked calmly through the wall of spouting lava and approached them. He was now wearing red clothing. A stream of ice fell from the sky at Link. He blocked it with his shield. The shortest boy in the group attacked him with a tornado. Link was thrown on his back. Isaac and his friends closed in on him. He was limp and had his eyes closed. Garet noticed something.  
  
"Is his swords glow-." He didn't get to finish his statement.   
  
As Link, recovered to his feet. He swung his sword around in a circle. The four were caught off guard. They all took a hit, with Isaac taking the first and hardest part of the attack. They all fell back on the ground. They got back up and retaliated. Isaac got back up first surprisingly and was first to attack. Isaac and his friends were hit with a sudden burst of fire. Isaac again took the hardest blow since he was the first to reach Link. Link had used Din's Fire. (A magical stone given to him by a Great Fairy.) Everyone fell back. Link put the stone away. Isaac went farther than the others and knocked his head on a tree. He lay limp with his body up against the tree. Link stood over the group. The other three recovered. Faster then he thought they would. He was just picking up his shield when they got back up on their feet. He knew he was in for another onslaught of elements. But, they didn't come. A horse charged from behind the three angry friends. Epona charged at the three. Mia happened to be in the middle of the three and would've been trampled if not for Ivan who pushed her out of the way. Link hopped on the running horse. He rode her into the forest He surveyed the three standing fighters from the safety of the forest.   
  
Navi returned with her new analysis. "The red one has an evil magic aura around him. It's coming from his armor and weapon. He doesn't look like the type person that could handle an item like that. He has to have something else that's helping him use them." Navi went to the boy and came back again. "It's his ring. I felt a counter aura being emitted from it. You have to destroy the ring. Oh, and you might want to stop that girl from healing her friend."  
  
Mia sat beside Isaac preparing to use a few healing spells on him. Ivan used Whirlwinds to try and blow away the thick brush that cluttered the forest. Garet helped, cutting and slashing with his cursed demon ax. He was unaware that Link was notching a Light arrow on his bowstring. Link pulled the string back and took aim. Twang! The string twanged loudly when Link released it. The arrow cut through the tree branches and found its mark. It hit the ring right on target! Garet screamed in pain as the ring broke in half and fell off his finger. Mia stopped her healing and ran to Garet. Garet fell on one knee. The cured items were taking full effect on him. It was wearing him out. He couldn't move. Link jumped out of the forest riding on Epona. Ivan jumped back. Garet couldn't move and Mia was caring for him. Link knew now which ones were the real fighters. Mia was more of the healer than the fighter. Link jumped off Epona and faced Ivan.  
  
"Gust!" Ivan yelled.   
  
The short boy attacked with a little creature attached to the top of his staff. It was a Djinn! It caught Link off guard and knocked him back.  
  
"Shine Plasma!" Ivan yelled. Bolts of lightning struck Link.   
  
When Ivan attacked with a "Whirlwind!" Link was thrown up into the air. He landed hard on his back. His sword landed with its point in the ground, a few feet from Link's limp body. His shield landed a few feet from his sword. After his second fairy was done healing him. He put the empty bottle away and got up.  
  
Ivan stood five feet from Link, with his staff pointing at him. "I have you. Put your hands up! If you try to pick up your weapons I'll finish you off. So, cooperate and you might not get killed!"   
  
The boy walked a little closer and put his hands to his head. The boy stopped and backed up to original position.   
  
"His mind is blocked by some strong force. I've haven't felt something so strong before!" Ivan said to Mia.   
  
"There might be more to this guy than we thought." She said freezing Link's feet to the ground with ice.  
  
Link had his arms up in the air like he was being mugged. Mia went back to Garet. Ivan looked at Link,  
  
"Who are you?" Link didn't answer him.   
  
He stared into Ivan's eyes as if he were hypnotizing him.  
  
Ivan was getting annoyed, "Answer m-!" Baboom!  
  
At that moment something exploded in front of Ivan. He was thrown backwards by the blast. His body fell limp. Link had kept complete eye contact with him, so that he wouldn't see the two Bomchu bombs making its way to his feet. Link had activated them, while he was putting his hands up. Mia whirled around. Link was melting the ice that encased his feet with fire arrows. When his feet were free, he jumped backwards, narrowly dodging an attack from Mia's Djinn, Sleet. He rolled on the ground and recovered holding his sword and shield. Mia was tired and out of pp. She'd been trying without luck to revive Isaac and had failed at easing Garet's pain. She also had used a lot of magical attacks on the warrior. She had used up all of her pp. All she had left were her Djinn. She attacked with Hail. Link dodged its attack with a sideways roll. She pulled out her 'Righteous Mace' and attacked. Link met the first swing with his sword. With a clang, the weapons met in battle. In one swift movement Link locked his Master Sword under the head of the mace and thrust it upwards, causing the mace to leave Mia's hands. Mia gasped as she watched the mace land on the ground a few feet away. Link swung around and caught her in the back of the head with the butt of his sword. She crumpled to the ground, out cold.  
  
Garet howled in anger, "Djiin set!"   
  
With his Djiin set, he got up and went into an attack stance. He was ready for battle   
  
"I'll have to make this quick, before I get paralyzed again by the curse."  
  
The two warriors charged at each other. They met each other Ax to Sword. Now, Garet was a Warrior, no better yet, a Champion! He took every hit and came back swinging. He met every cut and slash from Link's sword. Unfortunately, he wasn't very fast. Link could dodge many of his attacks easily. Finally Garet was worn out. He'd been swinging and swinging only to find contact with Link's sword or shield. He panted and fell on one knee. He leaned on his ax and raised one hand up.  
  
"I summon, Comet!" The set Djiin answered his summon.  
  
A gigantic rock engulfed in flames fell from the sky. Link only had enough time to put up his shield. The impact created a huge crater. Link lay limp in the center of it. Garet stood over him outside of the crater. Link was revived by the power of his third fairy. He put the empty bottle away. Garet was sweating now. This guy was never stopped. How many times had they defeated him? Link climbed out on the opposite side of the small crater. He notched his a Light arrow on his bow. The arrow flew high over the crater and hit Garet's demonic armor head on. A bright light flashed as it hit its target. Garet fell on his back.  
  
"Titan Blade!" Link hadn't looked up yet before he felt a giant sword caving in on his head. "Ragnarok!" Another giant sword slammed into Link.  
  
Isaac stood over Link's body, breathing heavily.   
  
"What have you done to my friends?" He yelled.  
  
"Well, isn't that obvious? He beat the crap out of them." Navi replied.   
  
"I will destroy you both!"   
  
Link got up. He was tired. His clothes were tattered from Isaac's magical sword attacks.   
  
"It isn't over yet. My Djiin are all set! So, I summon Judgment!"  
  
The explosion was huge and everywhere at once. It was over as soon as it started. Isaac looked through the smoke at Link. Link was still standing. Link sighed. Nayru's Love had saved him. He put the stone away and turned to stare the stunned Isaac.   
  
"You don't know when to die. I'll have to kill you physically. Isaac put his sword to Link's neck. "Do you have any last words?"   
  
Link backed away and fell on one knee. He leaned on his sword with one hand. He looked up at Isaac's mirror shield. He looked back down at his own.  
  
"So you have a mirror shield, too? Mine deludes people. But yours looks a little different. Why? What does it do?" Isaac asked.   
  
He would regret ever asking that question. For the first time all day Link smiled. Before Isaac could react in any way, Link faced his shield directly at Isaac. Isaac was hit with every fire attack Garet had hit Link's mirror shield with, including comet. Isaac's body fell limp in the center of a large crater.  
  
Link woke up on the grass. His last thoughts were being twirled around and landing in the middle of a field of grass. He got up to see a beautiful girl standing in front of him. "Rest now hero all will be answered, soon." She said soothingly. Link fainted. 


End file.
